Paint compositions containing aqueous dispersions of organopolysiloxanes and organic resins containing alkali metal salts of silicic acid or methylsilicic acid are described, for example, in DE-PS 1,284,007 (issued Aug. 7, 1969, S. Nitzsche et al). Also, DE-AS 1,671,280 describes compositions containing solutions of methylpolysiloxanes in organic solvents as impregnating agents for building materials.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide pigmented paint compositions. Another object of the present invention is to provide paint compositions which impart hydrophobic properties to surfaces coated therewith. Still another object of the present invention is to provide paint compositions which, when applied to substrates, form a film having a high permeability to carbon dioxide and water vapor. A further object of the present invention is to provide pigmented polysiloxane paints which, when applied to substrates, have good resistance to weathering.